


Until Next Time

by assphixiate



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assphixiate/pseuds/assphixiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine doesn't have a lot to do in prison... besides touch himself. He finds himself imagining Kaizuka Inaho, when the newly appointed major decides to pay him a visit. Things escalate quickly. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

There wasn't a whole lot to do in here.

Slaine had gone numb to crying. It had been a few months and the sadness in his heart had become a cold regret that he could never reconcile. He spent most of his days staring at the ceiling or at the wall. The tiny barred window above his bed only offered him heartache. The birds flew free and the days crawled on without him. He was dead to that world; he had no future there.

His cell was small, but sometimes he wandered around the perimeter like a caged lion. He led a sedintary lifestyle here, but he was thin, underweight. He hadn't eaten much since his arrival. He simply had no appetite to live.

He shuffled slowly back to the small bed in the corner of room and fell back onto the firm mattress. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anywhere but here.

Kaizuka still visited him often. He'd expected him to stop coming after Asseylum had forgotten about his caged existence, but whether she had or not, he still visited him every week to play chess. Slaine had always dreaded those meetings. They were filled with awkward silences and resentful stares. The time he spent in that room seemed to drag on endlessly... Until he was brought back to his cell, where time was truly meaningless.

Yet lately he didn't mind so much. Perhaps it was that the tight grip he'd had on his anger was fading. The tiny cube in which he spent his life was very lonely.

He let his head fall lazily to the side, against the mattress, as he stared impassively at his outstretched hand. He wondered when he would come see him again. He lost track of the days. How many had it been since the last?

Sometimes he would replay the moments with Inaho in his mind. He would try to come up with new strategies to win against him in chess, new conversations he hoped weren't too awkward. He didn't know why, but he'd suddenly become acutely aware of his stiff demeanor in his presence. He often occupied his mind by observing his mannerisms, his movements. He noticed that his hair had grown since he'd first begun visiting. It framed his face nicely and it looked soft and clean. Sometimes a strand or two would fall in front of his good eye. Inaho never seemed bothered but Slaine was left with an uneasy urge to brush it away.

Recently he felt especially tense about their interactions. Like a lovestruck schoolgirl, he found himself both eagerly awaiting their encounters and anxiously dreading the moment he said something stupid. He was worried the boy would see right through him.

Slaine nibbled at his lip and glanced nervously through the adjacent bars. Most of his time was spent in solitude, but guards would stop by periodically with water and meals. There was no one there.

There just wasn't a whole lot to do here...

With wavy brunet locks and that calm amber gaze in mind, Slaine let his hands slither clumsily down to his waistband. He glanced nervously at the hallway again before he snaked his hand inside. He was already semi-hard, his fingers tentatively moving to wrap around his shaft. His face felt hot and he could feel the blush burn its way across his cheeks. Since his time spent on the Mars landing castles, he had always associated this feeling with disgust and humiliation. He hated himself for feeling it now.

Slaine squinted his eyes shut tightly as he worked himself to hardness. He grit his teeth together to keep from making any noise. He wanted to finish quickly, in case someone came, so he tried to pump himself in quick, methodical motions. He knew his actions were revolting.

He found himself fantasizing about Inaho touching him and he cursed at himself in the back of his mind. Still he lost himself in the vision. He pressed his hips up into his hand as he whimpered softly. He pressed the back of his arm to his mouth to stifle the sound as he whispered, "K-K... Kaizuka--"

"Troyard."

That calm voice broke straight through the haze of arousal and Slaine's eyes snapped wide open. He hurriedly ripped his hand out of his pants and sat up, his gaze meeting Inaho's through the iron bars. His mouth hung open, awestuck and overwhelmed with shame. He tugged the thin sheets over his lap to hide the bulge of his erection.

"Y-You... Why are you..."

Inaho interrupted his stammering when he held up a small ring of keys and stated nonchalantly, "They gave me these."

Inaho had never visited him in his cell before. Previously, a guard had always escorted Slaine in cuffs to a surveillance room. 

"I wanted to give you this." He held up a plastic bag, in which Slaine could make out the rigid outlines of hardcover books. "But it looks like you've found other ways to entertain yourself."

Inaho's tone wasn't the least bit mocking, but Slaine cringed outwardly and hunched his shoulders, as if trying to retreat into himself. He had to be blood red.

Inaho used the key he'd presented earlier to unlock the door. He also turned around to reseal it once he was inside, effectively locking them both into the confined space together. He put the bag of books on the floor next to the entryway before traipsing over to the bedside. Slaine warily crawled back, away from the other, as he sat himself down on the edge of the mattress.

"You called my name," he stated matter-of-factly and Slaine just wished he could disappear, right then, right now. He felt Inaho's steady gaze boring into him. He looked shamefully at his fingers, which were white-knuckled as they clenched tightly into the sheets. 

His focus on disappearing into the void left him susceptible to Inaho's line of attack. The boy had leaned across the small expanse of the bed to grip his chin with his thumb and forefinger. Slaine's arm shot out to grab his wrist, but Inaho didn't budge. 

"You still haven't been eating properly," he remarked and Slaine knew it was because of his weak grip. He scowled but did not respond. Then, like a slap across the face, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"W-What--?!" Slaine stuttered uncomfortably. He had never imagined this scenario coming to fruition. Perhaps this was just a really unseemly nightmare, but Inaho's fingers pressed a little too harshly into his jaw proved to him otherwise. He tried his hardest to imitate the usual cold expression he wore in the surveillance room. "Why would you think..."

Inaho let go of his face and instead pressed his palm into his groin, making Slaine's entire body go rigid. "I noticed you were still hard," he declared. God, he hated his detached way of speaking right now. "When you said my name, it was because you were imagining something like this, correct?" His hand curved to cup Slaine's balls through his pants. He swallowed slowly, resisting the urge to squirm.

"This isn't..." _Right_? He quickly averted his eyes, desperately focused on looking anywhere else but that single brown eye, as deep and rich as black coffee. He tried to press his thighs together. He could feel the light brush of Inaho's middle finger across his entrance through thin fabric and felt a shudder work it's way up his body from the base of his spine. The end of his sentence was replaced with a soft gasp.

"I have been interested in you for a while." He sort of cocked his head, looking like an inquistive cat who had finally cornered his prey. Slaine hadn't had any idea. Well, at least, he never suspected _this_ sort of interest.

He finally tilted his head to meet Inaho's face, wearing a cautious expression. He wondered if this was just some elaborate and cruel prank to drag out his humiliation.  
"Why?"

"You have always been very captivating," he replied coolly. He seemed to ponder for a minute before continuing. "Though you are quite different face-to-face than you are on the battlefield." Another moment of silence. "It is not a bad thing. I am fascinated by your many facets."

Was he worried about insulting him? And why was his hand still caressing his crotch? Slaine wanted to disappear - and in a different manner than his usual bouts of suicidal tendencies. He was so distracted by analyzing the depth of Inaho's words that he didn't notice his nose creeping slightly closer towards his, closing the gap between their faces.

"You are magnetizing," he stated with wide amber eyes before kissing him. Slaine stared forward, wide-eyed and dumbfounded, at Inaho's serene expression. His eyes were closed, but Slaine was as un-relaxed as could be. His arms were beginning to shake from the stress of it all.

Inaho's hands moved to tangle into his hair, his fingertips gently caressing his scalp. He let out a sigh and his body started to relax, though partially because he wasn't so fixated on the brunet's hand on his dick anymore. He'd never been touched so gently. His experience with sensuality had always been - well, not very sensual, but terrifying. The softness of Inaho's lips against his was an entirely new sensation.

He found himself shyly kissing back, his shaking hands loosening their grip on the sheets and finding their way to Inaho's collar. Inaho opened his eye to watch him, but he did not break away. His tongue brushed playfully against Slaine's lower lip, as if politely asking permission for entry. He obliged, his lips parting with the release of a soft sigh. The more he thought about, the more he realized he had nothing left to lose.

Slaine drooped back against the wall behind him as Inaho caressed his mouth with his tongue. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, thudding loudly in his ears. He hesitantly began to push himself to engage, cautiously nibbling on the brunet's inquisitive tongue. Inaho responded by knotting his fingers into his hair and tugging, eliciting a groan and a sharp throb in his groin. 

"Do you like that?" Inaho questioned. He couldn't tell if he saw him as a puzzle or a conquest. He just knew that his lust was building beyond embarassment, so he tightly clutched Inaho's tie and pulled him back toward him. This time, he initiated, scraping his teeth across the other boy's wet, swollen lips. He could feel them curl into a faint smile.

Inaho's hands had begun to explore the rest of his body, deftly gliding under his shirt and up his sides, leaving trails of goosebumps. His fingers massaged into the dips of his ribs, his thumb hooked on the hem of his top as he pulled it up over his chest slowly. His palms grazed lightly over his nipples, wresting a small whimper from him. 

"You're responsive," Inaho teased lightheartedly. Slaine flushed and scowled, but he did not protest. He passively allowed Inaho to press his lips against the tender skin of his chest. He tilted his eyes downward to watch Inaho's tongue trail carefully across his sternum, though he couldn't bare to look the other man in the eye when he stared right back up at him. Like a wounded animal, he begrudgingly let Inaho dominate. He allowed his head to loll back, if not simply to avoid that authoritative gaze.

He senselessly allowed his body to enjoy the feeling. He had no control or pride left. He hadn't for such a long time, so the humiliation in allowing his captor and mortal enemy to tantalize and touch him became to ebb away as Inaho sucked gently on his nipple. He could feel them harden between his teeth, the soft puffs of hot breath cool on his taut, wet flesh. He teased both slowly, carefully, allowing a sense of comfort with this bizarre situation to settle in. He was going to fuck Inaho. That was fine. He wanted it anyway.

Inaho pushed the rest of his rolled shirt over his head and Slaine complied. It remained tangled around his raised arms as Inaho kissed him again, a bit more fiercely as he crawled into his lap and crushed his body on top of his. His chest was now exposed, glimmering with saliva, his father's pendant rising and falling with each heavy breath. There was such a torn feeling of distaste and arousal whirling around Slaine's mind. He'd been conditioned to accept submission. Just the sight of Inaho in his navy blue and his heavy black boots and his eye patch looming over him had him panting. 

Major Inaho Kaizuka. He resented himself for being so carefully trained to respond to subordination. Slaine had fallen through the ranks, lost all his gained power, and become a lowly prisoner. Inaho had all the power in the world over his situation, and in he wouldn't mind if he made him beg on his knees for release. The fleeting image made his cock throb.

Slaine's fantasies faded back into the recesses of his mind when he noticed Inaho had stopped kissing him. He narrowed his eyes as Inaho's vague smile blurred into focus, as if he could read his mind. The last thing Slaine wanted was the brunet to discover the truth depths of his depravity. "What?" he snapped, almost defensively.

"You seemed distracted for a moment," the other commented placidly. His thighs were on either side of Slaine's narrow hips, pressing him down into the bed. He could feel the base of Inaho's dick against his. He had to resist the urge to grind into him. He grit his teeth while Inaho leaned over him, wrapping his strong hands around his bony wrists. "What are you thinking about?"

"Only how much I hate you," he retorted sarcastically, though the rosiness coloring his cheekbones surely lessened the bite. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"You're becoming rather impatient." Inaho seemed amused. Beneath that emotionless exterior, Slaine was becoming able to discern the tiny variations in demeanor. "Demanding, even."

He didn't wait for the banter to continue. Perhaps he got the sense that Slaine wasn't quite comfortable with steering the direction of these types of situations. He dipped his head down to nibble and lick at the base of his neck as he slowly drove his hips into his. As Inaho began to suck and bite more harshly on the skin, he felt a slight sense of panic, but a more powerful desire to have him inside him. 

"If you... leave marks... _fuck_." He didn't want the guards to notice them.

"Mm, is that what you want?" Inaho jeered tonelessly. Nonetheless, he raised himself up to tug at his waistband. The loose elastic made it easy for him to slip his pants down his thighs, though he did so unhurriedly, like deliberately opening a present corner-by-corner. He seemed to revel in the reveal, or Slaine's indignant expression, or both. Inch by inch, he pulled both his pants and his underwear down his cock, until he finally drew the fabric over the head. As his dick was released, it bounced up to stand erect, bare and unashamedly erect. He was laid out completely naked and exposed. Inaho Kaizuka, Orange, his rival, his adversary, his prosecutor, was currently eye level with his dripping, twitching cock. 

Inaho's hands carressed all the way down his legs to his ankles as he removed the rest of his pants. He then made his way back up with his tongue, his lips gently grazing his calves, the sensitive area on the back of his knee, and his inner thigh. Slaine sighed heavily, his legs stretching forward, elongating as if to elongate the sensation. When the very tip of Inaho's tongue traced the underside of his dick from base to tip, he couldn't help but gasp and buck his hips.

Once more exerting his control, Inaho dug his fingers into Slaine's thighs and pushed him down. He held him in place as he very slowly took the head of his cock into his mouth, his tongue flitting across the slit to lap up the precum. Slaine's hands finally moved from their place above his head, still tangled in his crumpled shirt, to weave his fingers into Inaho's hair. The other man didn't protest. He continued the slow descent of his hot, wet mouth onto Slaine's cock with calculated precision. Centimeter by centimeter, carefully eliciting desperate, breathy pants from him. 

After finally reaching the base, Inaho bobbed his head up and down the full length of Slaine's dick a few times. When he finally popped the head out of his mouth, it was slick with his saliva and Slaine felt like a hopeless mess.

"Do you want to cum like this?" Inaho inquired, somehow straightfaced, but faintly flushed. No, no he didn't. Slaine wanted to cum clenched around Inaho's cock. Yet there was no way he could ever find the audacity to say that aloud.

He very hesitantly shook his head, his eyes squinted tightly closed. He tugged on Inaho's tie and Inaho leaned in closer. Slaine very clumsily reached to undo his shirt buttons with shaky hands. His pathetic attempt at nonverbal communication. Inaho gently laid his hands over his, helping Slaine to finish unfastening them. He felt grateful, but outwardly appeared as miffed as ever. Inaho didn't pay this any notice. He let his shirt fall from his shoulders before tossing it haphazardly aside.

His eyes darted up and down Inaho's exposed body, a sight he'd never imagined coming to fruition. He finally unraveled his wrists from his mangled shirt. Then he reached out cautiously to brush his fingertips across Inaho's bare abs. Inaho tilted his head, that tiny smile still gracing the corners of his lips. It was almost an endearing expression, like Slaine was a pet that was doing something cute. Maybe that's just how he viewed him.

Slaine leaned upwards as he slowly and tentatively grazed his palms up Inaho's sides and over his chest, while the other worked on undoing the buckle of his belt. He nervously glanced up at Inaho, but he showed no sign of being displeased. He moved to gently press his mouth to Inaho's collarbone, trailing light, embarrassed kisses across to his shoulder. 

When Inaho unzipped his pants, Slaine noticed the front of his underpants were damp. He brazenly snaked his hand downward to palm the outside, his fingers teasing the wet spot. Inaho panted softly in his ear, his hot breath tickling the nape of his neck. Slaine felt his arm wrap tightly around his waist before the brunet pulled him fully into his lap. His cock pressed againt Inaho's as he straddled him. 

Inaho tugged his underwear down past the shaft of his erection and Slaine rolled his hips forward to grind their dicks together. The sensation of flesh on flesh was so hot. He let out a short gasp when Inaho's hand wrapped firmly around both of their cocks and began to pump them together. Inaho stifled his groan when he shoved his tongue into his mouth, his other hand tangling into his hair and tugging. He swallowed all of Slaine's moans as he continued to slowly - _torturously_ slowly - slide his hand up and down both their dicks, coating them both with precum.

Slaine forcefully broke away from their kiss, gasping for air. "If you... keep this up I'm gonna..." 

"Would you prefer to cum another way?" His vacant expression appeared slightly flushed, his breath more ragged. Slaine still despised his ability to ask such a humiliating question with a straight face. He dropped his gaze until Inaho seemed to become impatient with his silence. "I don't have any lubricant."

"Doesn't matter," he growled, his aching arousal causing him to grow impatient. Inaho didn't seem particularly perturbed by this. He just pushed him off his lap and back down onto the mattress, angling the crook of his elbow under Slaine's knee. Slaine's body twisted until he was on his side, staring up at Inaho who almost casually lifted his thigh to part his legs and expose his asshole. He gingerly traced a line from the base of his cock, over his balls and across his entrance with the pad of his finger. Slaine could feel his whole body shudder. 

Inaho slowly inserted his finger into his mouth, messily coating it with saliva. Slaine felt a pang of gratitude; he was the first to ever care about his comfort. Inaho teased his entrance with his wet finger before very carefully inserting it inside. 

Slaine tensed a bit but let out a pleased sigh. He wasn't unaccustomed to having things shoved inside of him dry, but he reveled in the slow and cautious buildup Inaho was awarding him. A second finger pushed inside, scissoring and exploring his insides. Even if all he wanted was for Inaho to fuck him already, it was kind of sweet.

"It's fine," he assured him, his bristly demeanor softening slightly. "You can do it now..."

Inaho didn't respond, but he delicately retracted his fingers. As he lined up the head of his cock with Slaine's entrance, he slowly circled the tip around it, smearing warm precum. Slaine could feel his asshole pulsing, swelling. He wanted it so badly. 

"Just... put it..." he stammered, but his breath hitched mid-sentence as he felt Inaho begin to push inside. His fingers curled into his palm, his nails biting into his own skin as his body tensed at the intrusion. Inaho's movements were steady and careful, countering the resistance with composed patience. Slaine could only focus on trying to relax, though focusing on relaxing tends to have the opposite affect.

He grit his teeth and let out a long hiss as the full length of Inaho's cock was stuffed inside him. Inaho's hands seemed to almost absentmindedly massage Slaine's inner thigh. "Is that okay?" He wondered why he was so concerned for a prisoner of war.

Slaine nodded weakly and, after a few moments of discernible deliberation, Inaho began to rock his hips slowly. It was a little painful, but Slaine secretly enjoyed the dull burn as the brunet's dick grated his insides. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he tilted his head up at man inside of him, whose expression was one of deep concentration. He couldn't help but smirk just a little bit.

"Is something funny?" Inaho scrutinized curiously and Slaine breathed out a ragged laugh. He shook his head no and told him to speed up.

Inaho thrust into him hard, his grip around his leg holding his body in place tightly. Slaine let out a crass whimper, the arm he was using to prop himself up quickly becoming wobbly and unreliable. He slowly let himself sink down into the mattress, his head lolling to rest on his outstretched shoulder instead. His body rocked forward with the momentum behind Inaho's hips and he began to pant wearily. 

Inaho seemed to be occasionally adjusting his angle, his analytical mind searching for that perfect trajectory to make Slaine scream. When Slaine felt the head of his cock brush against his prostate, his lips parted in a pleasured moan and his toes curled. Inaho caught on quickly, his free hand gripping Slaine's hipbone and pulling his body towards him as he slammed inside. His chest heaved and each breath came out a long, sweet whimper. He could feel his insides clenching around Inaho's cock, begging him, pleading for him to go deeper, _deeper_.

Slaine began to chew on the back of his fingers to stifle the humiliating sounds he was making, but Inaho arched his body across him to pin his wrist to the bed. He'd let go of his hip and allowed the leg he'd had resting on his shoulder to stretch across his side, instead restraining Slaine's arm with one hand and using the other to tangle his fingers in his hair. He pressed his weight onto him, forcing the side of his face into the mattress - hard. The prickly sensation of pain blooming in Slaine's scalp made him groan feverishly. He had no way to hide from Inaho's view anymore. He felt shameless and embarrassed, but it only turned him on more.

His face, his neck, his entire body felt hot. He could feel the sweat beginning to bead on his chest and collarbone. His twitching cock dripped onto the sheets. He wanted Inaho to chide him for it, to call him a slut, but he could muster neither the courage nor the shame to ask for that.

Instead he sobbed lustfully, his own body rocking back to meet Inaho's thrusts. Inaho's breath was thick and throaty above him and the heat of each of his groans on his flesh gave Slaine goosebumps. He knew he was getting close - they both were. Inaho's uniform movements were beginning to become tired and erratic. A few more deep thrusts and Slaine's whole body tensed and convulsed as he came with a choked cry. Cum splattered across the white sheets and over the side of the bed. When Inaho came, his hot, sticky cum coating Slaine's tight insides, the hand gripping Slaine's wrist slipped forward to grab his hand. Inaho laced his fingers between Slaine's and squeezed hard as he rode out his orgasm.

Inaho released the tight clasp he'd had on Inaho's hair and gently collapsed on top of him. They lie there in a tangled mess of limbs and Slaine didn't have the energy or the desire to protest. Inaho's softening cock slipped out of him and he could feel the warm semen dripping from his asshole onto the bed. They'd made an awkward mess of Slaine's cell.  
  
Slaine closed his heavy eyelids exhaustedly. That was the most energy he'd expended since he was, well, free.

After a few long moments, he felt the weight of Inaho's body roll off of him. He wrested his tired eyes open to see him laying in front of him, that deep brown eye of his staring intently at his face. Inaho's hand was still interlaced with his. 

"I should probably go," he finally said. Suddenly, Slaine realized he didn't want him to. He didn't want to be alone in the cell again, not after that. But there was no way he could tell him that, so he simply stayed silent, unmoving. The afterglow was quickly fading and the atmosphere was becoming heavy and strained. Inaho finally pulled his hand away and Slaine offered little resistance.

He watched Inaho as he got dressed as he laid there, an oppressive melancholy settling in. "I'll try to come back sooner," Inaho offered, as if able to read Slaine's depressed thoughts. He could probably feel it emanating from him. "In the meantime, try to read some of the books I brought you. And eat." The last statement was an order.

After pulling on his blazer, Inaho carefully adjusted his tie to make sure it appeared neat and orderly. "Ah, I'll have the guards bring you a change of sheets right away," he assured, as if he'd just remembered Slaine was lying in a pool of drying cum. He walked towards the barred gate, keys in hand. He unlocked it, stepped through, then closed it and locked it again. He peeked through the bars. A small smile teased the edges of his lips.

"Maybe next time I'll bring you some toys."

He pivoted on his heel to walk away as Slaine's body shot up to growl his retort.

"Fuck you, Orange."

"Next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write prison smut since the ending. It's the only good thing the A/Z finale has given me.


End file.
